Pensieve Secrets Untold
by rouge-cards
Summary: We take a look in Sirius Black's hidden pensieve and his Hogwarts memories. We discover his old girlfriend, and how everything had happened from her point of view. Discover secrets u never knew about Remus, Sirius and this new girl. please R and R


**Hey, Dudes! Well, as most of you know, I'm obsessed with anime, Teen Titans and the fact that Raven and Beast Boy must be together FOREVER! But, well, recently I have rediscovered the wonders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have always loved Harry and his pals, (I named my dog Hermione and my guinea pig, Harry!) but recently RE-read OotP and realized how hot teenage Sirius looks in my imagination! (He better be hot in the movies too…) So, as on page 642, the first complete paragraph, in chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) of the Order of the Phoenix-it mentions "**_a girl sitting behind him_** (teen Sirius) **_was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed_**." I have decided that the girl's name is Carrol Shimner, but everyone calls her Carrie. Like Card, she is my original character (I didn't mention her first, but Everything else about her is original, I'm just basing her off a no-name girl.) that represents me and everything, even though she isn't me, but she REPRESENTS yours truly. **

**Carrie is a prefect for Gryffindor along with Lupin, who is her best BEST friend ( 3 things: in the book, Lupin is actually sitting near to Carrie. Sirius and James are best BEST friends and Peter is no one's best BEST friend, so it only seemed fair to me, and if you have a problem with that then you can go write your own story. Everyone is in their fifth year.) and they interact a lot in the story.**

**Carrie's hair is dark brown…like melted chocolate brown, and is sorta thin and straight. It goes down to about her lower shoulder blade and her eyes are blue green. She is half-blood. Her birthday is on December 13.**

**I will tell the story mainly from Carrie's POV, but maybe it'll switch off to Lupin or Sirius or maybe even James.**

**Furthermore, I don't own Harry Potter anything. It is not my idea, but I assume responsibility of this fic. If I did own Harry Potter brand labels and books and movies….I WOULD BE HORRIBLY RICH. But I'm not, so there. **

**Also, you people had better read and review cuz if you don't, then I won't update. I require at least 10 reviews before updating.**

**That's all! Sorry it took so long. Please R+R!**

**

* * *

**

** PENSIEVE SECRETS UNTOLD **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Shimner Girl

* * *

**

Somewhere in the house of Black is a pensieve in which Sirius had stored his Hogwarts memories. Sirius kept it in his own privacy for safety and whenever he needed to remind himself of something important.

And in the mass of silver that is Sirius's school memoirs, there is one recollection that revolves around a few others. And in other memories, one person leads to this particular thought. This is the Shimner girl's story.

* * *

Carrie Shimner stared out the window of the Prefects carriage, her head falling back to stare at some speck of dust on the upper corner of the wall. She tapped her foot silently to a nonexistent beat before turning her attention to the head of Gryffindor, who was explaining everything about being a prefect to her and her friend Remus Lupin, another Gryffindor prefect.

"…remember, the password is _Phoenix fire. _You have to take the first years up and tell them at the end of the feast. If you have anymore questions, ask them now."

As always, Remus's hand was in the air. "Yes, Lupin?"

"Have any of the passages changed to get to the common room? And do we have any new teachers this year?"

Carrie tuned herself out again as the head answered Remus's question. Now becoming very engrossed in the thrill of a little black dot on the carpet, Carrie had no reminders of what her friend and the teacher were talking about. Carrie was very good at doing this- she was proud she had perfected this talent early in her second year at Hogwarts.

The head had soon dismissed them after another prefect's quick question, and Carrie was sure she'd still be able to find a carriage with enjoyable people before long.

Near the end, she found a cart directly across from the one Remus was going to sit in. They said some quick farewells before Lupin opened the glass. With another quick "G'bye, Carrie." Remus was in the compartment with his 3 friends: James, Peter and Sirius.

Carrie took a short, longing gaze at Sirius and then drew back the door of her friends train booth.

As Carrie shut the door behind her, Rita and Elana said their cheerful greetings and soon the 4 of them were immersed in conversation. Before long, the food trolley came along and Rita (being the rich one of the group) treated everyone to chocolate frogs, tarts and other sweets.

Carrie caught Sirius's eye for one fleeting moment as James and he went out into the hallway to grab some snacks. Carrie heard Remus call for a strawberry tart from the inside, and Peter shuffle around to get to the doorway. Carrie's face got hot and she looked away, talking to Elana as Rita came back into the room.

"I think I'm in love!" Rita said, her voice dripping with sugar.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked, hoping it was not Sirius Black….

"That James Potter boy?" Elana said, disgust in her usually cheerful accent as it evaporated…obviously she hated the Potter boy. "He's so mean and-"

Rita crossed her arms after handing the treats out, and laying her own on the floor.

"So? He's unbelievably cool."

Carrie would not rather have this discussion now…grabbing a lemon tart, she began eating it quietly.

"No he isn't! He makes fun of that poor-"

"OH HO! SO- you like little Snivellus? Eh, Elana? Oh I'm sure-"

"WHAT!" Elana roared. She was usually very nice, but her temper was terrible.

Elana jabbed a finger at Rita, who pulled back in fright, her gentle blonde waves falling off her shoulders. "Oh, yeah? Well I know who James REALLY likes! Bet you didn't! He's been going after her since third year and you haven't noticed!"

Carrie rolled her eyes as Rita bean ranting. Surely everyone around them could hear.

"YEAH WELL, I HAVE GREAT PLANS FOR MY FIFTH YEAR AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO RUIN THEM!"

"I WON'T RUIN ANYTHING! IF IT'S JAMES YOU WANT-YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LILY EVANS!"

Carrie's head slumped forward. Everyone had heard them…and if she moved somewhere else, people would think she had been shouting.

Rita and Elana continued to battle for the next minute before Carrie jumped up out of hope they would be quiet from then on.

Carrie's sudden movement made no effect before she shouted "SHUT UP!" breathed deeply for a moment then sat down and jammed a chocolate frog into her mouth.

Rita inched away from her but Elana patted her on the back and said "Thank you Carrie, I will love you forever."

* * *

After the feast and the sorting, Carrie met up with Remus again to assemble the first year Gryffindors to the common room. Her stomach full and her body tired and begging to sleep, Carrie urged Remus to hurry up and finish his turkey leg. Carrie had to shake him by the shoulders to remind him: 

"if we're late, the poor little first years will get lost and swallowed up by some vicious door or book if not directed correctly, and it will be all your fault!"

James laughed at Remus for a moment about having a little perfect girlfriend and how he was sure they'd live a happy life and have eleven children until Carrie whipped out a wand (10 inches, elder tree, dragon heartstring center!) and blew up his pumpkin juice in his face, at which Sirius began laughing hysterically as Peter tried hurriedly to wipe James's glasses.

Remus left his half eaten chicken leg sadly, but agreed to come so the muggle-born first years wouldn't die of fright before Remus and Carrie got to explain and give them a tour of the halls to the common room.

Carrie smiled inwardly to himself as Sirius continued laughing-his laugh sounding a bit like a bark- as James pulled out a wand to dry himself of pumpkin juice.

"First years! First year Gryffindors!" Carrie called as Remus instructed them to form somewhat of a line.

As they walked along the corridors, Remus would point out stuff as the first years would gasp and Carrie would explain what could happen if they weren't careful.

"By the way Carrie-I dunno if you were listening, but Mrs. Holliman mentioned to meet her after we escorted the first years."

Carrie groaned… "okay, fine. But I really want to sleep!" Carrie said in mock pout. Remus gave a small laugh, flipping long brown hair away from his eyes.

After the first years were in the common room, Remus gave them a quick explanation and guidance:

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys go up there, girls up there. You can do homework and play around in here. Have fun."

Carrie was chuckling as the first years gasped in awe and gazed around the room, utterly stricken.

Remus and Carrie climbed back out the portrait hole and walked along the corridors back to Mrs. Holliman's. Carrie turned to him about halfway down the first corridor and held out a hand to stop. She inspected him then said "Full moon's not close, is it? You look a little pale? How's the plan with your friends working out?" Remus laughed a bit before answering "Full moon's not for 2 weeks and It's just the lighting and everything's working out fine. It'd be so great if you just made an effort to befriend James…"

It was Carrie's turn to give a small chortle. "Well, did you hear Elana and Rita fighting? That was insane." Remus scoffed "way to change the subject. Anyway, I did hear them. Sirius was almost dead with laughter and Peter was grinning stupidly at James. I didn't really do anything, but I must admit I found it quite funny. James was exceptionally mad after…Elana, right? Said he liked Lily."

"Well, everyone knows already…." Carrie said, smiling at how weird James could be sometimes. They began walking along the hall again.

They were nearly there when Remus brought up the werewolf topic again. "Seriously though, if you befriend James, he might just let you help them out." Carrie shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Come on, Carrie! You're smart! You could really become an Animagus if you tried!"

Carrie shook her head. She knew she had a complex…she was not able to feel good about herself no matter how hard she or anyone else tried. Remus knew this and he kept trying and trying all the time to make Carrie feel confident, but to no avail. Every time she saw her reflection she was convinced how 'horrid she looked', 'how fat she was', etc. though she was rivaled by many girls. She thought she had no talents though many would kill for her magic knowledge and art flair. And she was convinced Sirius would never like her back the way she did to him.

And Remus knew all this. And Carrie knew Remus's secrets.

Remus would disappear for a few days every month to escape to the shrieking shack with his friends, who were each an animagus to help Remus get through the time he would become a werewolf. Carrie truly wished she could help, but had no confidence in herself. Remus had a crush on a third year girl named Nymphadora Tonks-who went by either Nymph or just Tonks- and was a natural born shape shifter though she stayed usually in her normal state.

Carrie waved her hand in a disbelieving way as Remus continued to protest. Carrie would roll her eyes and flap her hand again, saying "whatever, Remus." As he would wave his arms, gesticulating movements in the air.

Carrie made shushing sounds as she opened the door to Mrs. Holliman's study. Remus sighed exasperatedly and complained "What am I going to do with you, Carrie?" Carrie's mouth twitched sadly. "Nothing, Remus. Because no one can do anything with me.…"

* * *

Carrie awoke the next morning, changed into her red and gold robes, and hurried down to the common room where Remus was waiting for her. They passed a few giggling third years, of whom Tonks was among. Carrie saw Remus blush and giggled at him, punching him lightly in the arm. 

The two of them passed through the halls, robes rippling behind them as they glided quickly to the first breakfast, chatting along the way. Carrie said Elana and Rita would not be sitting with them because they were both in Hufflepuff. "Can I sit with you?" Carrie asked pleadingly. "Rita and Elana won't be-"

"SUUUURE! You can sit with me!"

Carrie smiled thankfully at her friend.

"…and Sirius." He added audibly in an obviously fake cough. Carrie slapped him playfully upside the head before continuing on ahead of him.

"Caaaarriiieee!" Remus called after her. Carrie turned, grinned evilly and sprinted ahead.

When they reached the great hall, Remus found James, Peter and Sirius at the far end of the Gryffindor table, looking over their year's schedules. Remus sat down and received his classes list. Carrie sat down next to him and got a list of her lessons for the year as well.

James stared at her for a moment before leaning across to Remus and whispered "Why is she here? I had almost forgotten her over the holidays…" Carrie clearly heard James because she was giving him a death stare from across the table next to an uneasy looking Remus.

"er…is…there a problem with that?" Remus said nervously, glancing between James and Carrie who were now both shooting threatening gazes at each other.

"er…" Sirius said, trying to help Remus who was looking at him in a plea for help. "er…Hey, look! We've got Professor Delahartez for…er…what's that? Potions!" he said uncertainly, his eyes darting from James's face to Carrie's.

"That's great." James said tensely. "He's good."

"Right." Carrie said, equally uptight and angry.

James turned his attention back to his egg and toast slowly, as though fearing Carrie would lash out and attack him if he moved. Carrie shot her head down and stared at the food before her. Hungry, she shoveled it into her mouth. Peter stared at her in awe. Remus let out a low snicker as Sirius and James both turned their interest back to Carrie.

She had finished the egg, toast and bacon in a few minutes flat and was now working on the milk near her plate. A few short moments later, Carrie slammed the goblet back on the table and wiped her lips with a sleeve.

Quickly pulling a hair tie off her wrist, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall back down. A single sliver hoop earring hung from her left ear had shown itself and glinted off the bright ceiling sun above them.

"So……" Carrie heard Remus turning back to his friends and talking to them as though Carrie's behavior was perfectly normal (which was for her).

Remus was Carrie's best (BEST) friend, and this would lead little friendships amongst her and the other 3 boys. Carrie truly liked Sirius, but did not know if he or any of the others knew, and Sirius would occasionally talk to Carrie, and they had been partnered up in their fourth year for Transfiguration when there was a weird magic flu going around. Remus, Peter and James had both caught it but Sirius, Carrie and a few others remained immune and stayed healthy and far from the hospital wing.

Remembering this, Carrie smiled and leaned a bit backward, her legs gripping the seat of the bench.

Carrie paid not much attention to Peter and she and James were sworn enemies and loathed each other and had not one thing in common except that they both had similar eyes and they both hated Severus Snape. On happy days like Christmas, perhaps birthdays and Valentine's- Carrie and James would chat and make fun of Snape along with Sirius in the common room. But those days only come once a year, so then on the next day, they would be ignoring each other's company or arguing over something useless again.

So Carrie would resolve to conversation with either Remus or Sirius.

During classes they would partner up and talk sometimes, since Carrie did not know many people that she would rather talk to more than Sirius or Remus. Carrie herself (as you may have guessed) was shy and slow to friendships. In fact, in her opinion, guy friends were much more reliable and friendly than girl friends.

Whenever the 4 boys were gone, or the Gryffindors had lessons with the Hufflepuffs, Carrie would resolve to the company of pretty blonde Rita and tomboy sports star (and seeker of the Hufflepuff quidditch team) black-haired Elana.

"Well." Said Remus, standing up and getting off the bench-leaving an empty space between Carrie and Sirius. "I think I'll go up and read a bit." As he stepped out from the way of the table. "Anyone else?"

James stood abruptly, causing Carrie to give a small jump. "I am. As long as _Careless _doesn't start following you around again…How do you stand to hang around with that…that complete loser!"

Carrie stood up, in the sudden movement, her empty plate and goblet wobbled just a bit. "You---" Carrie was about to say something very insulting, her hand in her pocket, fist and fingers wrapped tightly around her wand…when she was interrupted by Sirius-who had also stood up.

"Oh, come off it, Prongs." Sirius said rather coldly, using the nicknames Carrie knew they had- which referred to their Animagus forms. (to James-Carrie was 'Careless' but everyone else just called her 'Carrol' or 'Carrie' or 'Shimner')

Carrie turned her head to face Sirius, but he was looking at James, who looked back at his best friend uneasily. "but…uh…Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at James with forewarning. Carrie became interested in her feet as Remus and Peter stared at the three of them.

"That's no way to talk to a friend." Sirius said coolly, his mouth turning up into a small and barely noticeable smirk.

"Wha- uh! She's not my _friend_!"

"Well, in that case…"

Carrie felt an arm around her, pulling her against Sirius's side.

"…that's no way to talk to a lady."

Carrie's face flushed bright pink and Remus stifled a laugh. Peter just stared at both of them form the other side of the table in wonder.

James scoffed and then laughed at Sirius.

"Sirius, you're such a flirt."

James turned to Peter and Remus. "C'mon, let's go." He said, and stalked off.

"er…" Carrie was still up against Sirius's warm body.

He gave a loud laugh much like a dog's bark and led her out of the great hall, his arm still around her shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sirius said boredly. "James can be a tad mean sometimes. Normally-if it was _Snivellus_- you know, I'd agree with him. You're too sweet though. You deserve better than that."

Carrie could feel many pairs of eyes on her as they passed through the great hall.

They walked through the big double doors and they closed behind them.

"well…" Carrie said, smiling nervously to herself and trying to duck under his arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sirius said, his dark hair swinging for a moment into his eyes as he released her. "You should hang out with us more. Maybe become an Animagus…."

"Oh no…" Carrie said, taking a few steps back and hugging her arms. "I-I couldn't."

Sirius shook his head, chuckling. "Whatever, Carrie. One day you'll come around and realize just how great you are and how much everyone likes you."

Then he turned on his heel and walked the way to the library.

* * *

**OMG! I totally love that guy, don't u! eeeek! Total droolism…. **

**What I like about Carrie is that she shows my home life. Card was more the girl I am on the outside-at school and how everyone there sees me. Carrie shows what I usually feel like on the inside, or when I'm at home-alone in my room. The more 'real' me…. So that's why I like Carrie.**

**Um…remember- at least 7-10 reveiws before I update. Please send me tips also to help me improve the story! I LOVE U ALL! And I know about 324 people visit these things and only about 3 leave comments. I think that is just LOW. VERY LOW! Grrrrrrrrrrr. **

**Ok, well hope u enjoyed this story! Tell me what u think of the characters and anything that u think can help improve this story! See, I'm asking u guys! How nice is THAT, huh!**

**CYA! -rougeCards**


End file.
